thecaseyjrcircustrainshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Railroad Trouble - Special Edition - PC Beta - Part 2 - Free The Toyland Express and Get Six Springs Hidden in the Barry Scrapyard HQ
Here is part two of Railroad Trouble: Special Edition for the PC Beta, as part of Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast: *Casey Jr (from Dumbo) as Agent Ed (Both the main heroes) *Mickey Mouse (from Mickey Mouse Clubhouse) as The Male Narrator *Minnie Mouse (from Mickey Mouse Clubhouse) as The Female Narrator *Lightning McQueen (from Cars) as Child 1 *Toyland Express (from Babes in Toyland) as King Master, The Doc (Both wise, kind, and helpful) *Rustee Rails (from Rustee Rails Rides Again) as Agent Xyz (Both wise) *Montana (from Play Safe) as King Burk (Both strong) *Harry Hogwarts (from Harry Potter) as The Judge (Both vain) *Tootle (from Little Golden Book Land) as The Elephant (Both smart) *Jebidiah (from The Little Engine That Could) as Person 1 (Both old) *Wilson (from Chuggington) as Child 2 *Farnsworth (from The Little Engine That Could) as Grogh's Henchman 1 *Blue and Huey (from Dora the Explorer) as Person 2 and Child 3 (All wise and kind) *Ivor (from Ivor the Engine) as The Clerk (Both Western) *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Princess Suzy (Both the main females) *Toots (from Porky's Railroad) as The Insane Patient (Both Western) *Budgie (from Budgie the Helicopter) as Child 4 *Silver Fish (from Porky's Railroad) as Grogh's Henchman 2 *Emma (from Porky's Railroad) as Child 5 *Jacob Pneumatic (from An American Tail) as Grogh's Henchman 3 *Melissa (from Porky's Railroad) as Child 6 *Minvera (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as The Singing Woman (Both beautiful) *Rusty (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Person 4 *Georgia (from The Little Engine That Could) as Person 5 *Doc (from The Little Engine That Could) as Person 6 *Choo Choo (from Choo Choo), Little Chug (from Little Chug), Rasmus (from Rasmus), Edgar (from Dougal), and Steam Lokey (from Paul Bunyan) as Children 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, and 12 *Sally (from Cars) as Child 13 *Xiro (from Noah's Ark) as The Film Editor *Missy (from The Little Engine That Could) as The Voice Editor *Leo and Quincy (from Little Einsteins) as The Sound and Music Editor *Shelbert (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Person 7 *Jason (from Back of the Knodilike) as Person 8 *Tracy (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Person 9 *Pufle (from Steam Train) as Bill *Scott (from Dinosaur Train) as Ben *Brewster (from Chuggington) as Child 14 *Alfred (from Porky's Railroad) as Person 10 *Casey Jr's Coaches (from Dumbo) as People 11 and 12 *Hegrid as Grogh's Henchman 4 *Speed Buggy (from Scooby Doo) as Person 13 *Chad the Truck as Grogh's Henchman 5 *Susie (from Susie the Little Blue Coupe) as Child 15 *Shawn (from The Alphabet Adventure) as Person 14 *Sir Regiand (from Madeline) as Grogh's Henchman 6 *The Chinese Dragon as The Magic Mushroom *The Ringmaster (from Dumbo) as The General *The Weasels as The Policemen *Johnny (from The Brave Engineer) as The Bartender *Bahia Train (from The Three Caballeros) as Person 15 *Linus (from The Brave Locomotive) as Child 16 *Zephie (from Chuggington) as Child 17 *Isabella (from Phineas and Ferb) as The Female Announcer *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Master Grogh the Hellish (Both the main villains) *Timothy Q. Mouse (from Dumbo) as The Male Announcer *Dumbo (from Dumbo) as The Dog *Greendale Rocket (from Postman Pat) as Child 18 *Flying Scotsman as Grogh's Henchman 7 *Circus Train as Grogh's Henchman 8 *Evil Diesels as Grogh's Other Henchmen *Troublesome Trucks as the Vegetable Army *Thomas as Rayman *and more Transcript: *Rustee Rails: Pssst! Agent Rustee reporting: slight problem here. The Toyland Express's machine is broken. If you fix it, you'll get to taste the Toyland Express's popcorn, and feels its amazing side effects. (sets off as Casey begins to push one block to the first pipe and pushes the other to the second pipe. The two blocks on the pipes connect to each other and pop some popcorn inside the machine) *Casey Jr: Well, what do you know?! It works once again! (grabs a blue lightsaber, activates it, turns it off, picks up a pistol gun, reloads it, and steps into the elevator and goes right up to the top) *Rustee Rails: Hey! To activate the machine, stand in front of it, and take a bit of popcorn. Open the bars by standing in front of them and push them open. (Casey walks up to the popcorn machine, takes a bit, crunches it, and turns into a dog train engine) *Pufferty: PUFFERTY! (runs up to the door and pushes the bars) Yeah! (changes back into Casey as Rustee speeds past up the mountain) *Casey Jr: Hey, Rustee, wait for me! (speeds up the cliff, collecting three silver spades, until he comes to a stop when he sees something above him) What on earth is that? *Samson: Grrr! Me Samson Superlocomotive. Me programmed to eject strangers from cave. Me can't stranger made big mistake fixing popcorn machine. Now corn's revolutionary is underway. Down with all popcorn! Freedom to all corn! (Casey speeds up the high mountain, trying not to overshoot the broken track that fell. He makes it past 1054, 2392, Bellephrone, 53809, and Silver Jubilee with several passenger trains passing by, drops down to collect another silver spade, goes back up, and puffs over the side of the gorge to collect a silver spade until he reaches a barrel with water inside it when Rustee made it upward) *Casey Jr: Now this makes a lot of sense. (dives into the pool, swims through to meet up with Rustee Rails, and stops) *Rustee Rails: Watch out, Agent Casey. The Toyland Express's toasters have gone crazy. Their toast is burning hot! Remember to sidestep by keeping the strafe key pressed down. Got it? *Casey Jr: Got it. (speeds up the hill, but slips back down, once The Great Marquess, L.N.E.R. K4 Class 2-6-0 engine, No. 3442, with a red, and six G.W.R. coaches, runs into him, and sends him splashing down into the hot pot below. Casey speeds back out past No. 2857, a Great Western 2-8-0 heavy freight engine, with seven Maroon coaches, and Ivatt Class 2mt 2-6-0 engine No. 46443, with seven maroon and cream coaches, who pass by him, when he makes it to the top after The Great Marquess goes past. Casey makes it to the next area where a superlocomotive named Samson is guarding the Toyland Express) *Samson: Me been waiting for you. Toyland Express is great. Toyland Express is all. Toyland Express not leave cave. This time, me destroy you. (springs his dark blue lightsaber to life while Casey springs his blue lightsaber to life) *Casey Jr: I will only grow stronger if you do, Samson. *Narrator: The two warriors lit their lightsabers. A furious battle began. The air hummed and sparks flew as lightsaber swung and clashed. Finally, Casey's saber cut through Samson's cloaks, but now the poor superlocomotive was no longer there. He had vanished! It's a pity that Casey killed him, but look what he has! The stick is first power as he cheers! *Rustee Rails: Congratulations, Agent Casey! The stick is your first weapon! You can hit with it, using the Fire key, or put it in a mechanism by standing in front of it, using the Action key. To open the door, you can put the stick up, and tip the control stick to the right. (Casey walks up to the switch door, puts the stick inside, and opens the door before the Toyland Express steps out, and dances around) *Toyland Express: Free! Holy nuts and bolts! I'm free! Hehaha! I think my engines and superlocomotive need a little fine tuning, guess I'll see to that soon. Let's get out of here, quickly! Science needs me! *(back at the South Plain, Casey looks around, doing nothing for the moment, until he walks up to the Toyland Express, and begs him to help him. The Toyland Express turns around and feels a bit confused) *Toyland Express: So, you want to get the can back from Cerberus, huh? That's not going to be easy. I might help you out. We must first put together some touches and thingymajigs. Now let's see... The only thing for this is to send you flying... ...directly into the city. If you can find the right materials, I will be glad to give that loathsome train a taste of his own stinking beer! Now, let's start with the essenitals. Hurry along and get me six good size springs. That will do it! Run along now. (Casey uncouples his long train, and collects Toyland Express's freight cars, but passes Bahamas with a special train and Repton with a passenger train, goes up the cliff, then goes into the Toyland Express's house to collect another silver spade. He goes up the stairs to open the book shelf, which opens up for him) *(Casey jumps down unharmed past Repton and Bahamas once again, and comes toward Bradley Manor, who charges toward him with a passenger train, but is switched onto another track, after Casey knocks a fallen tree down. Casey speeds across and reaches the Vegetable HQ, only to meet up with Rustee Rails once again) *Rustee Rails: My contacts inform me that you have just infiltrated the killer engines' patch. Well done, Agent Casey, but watch out! The evil engines are dangerous activists. That can has freed them from 200 cenutires of scrap, rust, and withdrawl. Now they've joined forces with Cerberus to stop the world from ever going back to how it was, because they are six springs hidden. So go and find them, and don't forget to collect as many silver spades as you can to counter the effects of the can! (Casey obeys, steps forward, but stops, scared, then looks around, and slowly advances right forward into the darkness) Category:UbiSoftFan94